


Iternum

by WinterQueen



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, M/M, One Shot, Pre - idol, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterQueen/pseuds/WinterQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR<br/>Five lifetimes of waiting and one of success.<br/>Aka five times he didn't meet him and once he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iternum

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on aff

5 times he didnt meet him and one time he did

1\. He is not allowed to visit his Prince. Something about 'the peasants are not allowed to taint the royal ground of the Prince' or some other shit like that.

He huffed. That's not fair. He is hardly a peasant. As a graduated scholar from the best of the best, he should feel offended at this.

This is just not fair.

2\. He swung his hips to the music. "Ya, Daesung, come on! Loosen up!" He slurred at his best friend.

His best friend shook his head in exasperation. He tugged at his arm. "Come on, lets go home." 

He stumbled off his stool clumsily. "Yah.....Party time!" He pumped his fist, only to smack Daesung in the face.

He ignored the painful sting and sighed. "Stop embarrassing me, Jiyong. We're going back to the dorms." He slung Jiyong's arm over his shoulder, and they limped out of the club.

They missed the crowd's roar as they welcomed a lean pole dancer that had eyes looking through your very soul. 

They missed the tongue that ran itself over the lips, and the call for the lucky audience up on stage, which later developed into a relationship.

Jiyong always thought something was missing.

3\. "Run run run run!" Seunghyun shouted, eyes full of panick." Come on hyung! The portal's closing!" 

Jiyong looked back at the Endarkened behind them. He ducked as an arrow shot passed him, and disappeared into the portal.

Kim Youngmin laughed as he brandished off another bloody Shadowhunter of his blade." Run, little Shadowhunters! Run!" He snarled as he stabbed his sword into the quivering body of a teenager in a dark corner that is too young for him, too young to be turned into an Endarkened.

Lee Seunghyun never had a future as the Inquisitor. 

Kwon Jiyong never had someone to come home to.

Choi Seunghyun will never ever be annoyed by someone whom he affectionately calls panda, whom he met when they escaped from Kim Youngmin when he was bent on destroying the Shadowhunters.

4\. "Come on....come on.....Taxi!" He called desperately.

Its not his fault that some how his toothbrush got displaced, so he had to use his flatmate's. And then, his roommate managed to set the ramyung they were supposed to have for breakfast on fire(which was not supposed to happen. Nope. Not at all.) And then, this old lady smacked him with her cane on the subway which he normally take to school. Then he almost got mugged while the subway brokedown.

Today is gotta be the worst day he ever had.

All of the taxis flew past him without a glance to him, all the dirt getting in his eyes. He huffed in anger when the last taxi before eleven o clock ran past. This is not turning out to be a good day.

When he got back to the dorm, Daesung stares at the screen unblinkingly, the news flashing with the pile up on the highway. 

He blinked as the pretty news reporter tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, monotonously reciting the names of the deceased, along with the picture.

His face paled when he saw the name Lee Seunghyun.

Oh.

It's him.

It was the cute taxi driver who almost picked him up, if not for the lady that rushed past him.

He could have been one of them. But he wasn't, cuz that Seunghyun chose the lady to transport.

+1  
He doesn't know anyone here. His eyes swiped around the room, trying to find a group to belong.

Hyunsik-seongsangnim told him that he will have to be the best in all to get to his dream. He needs to find the right group, the right connection, to fight his way to the top. His hyungs said so too, before he stepped into YG's building, before he passed the audition.

He can feel his heart rate speeding up, not finding a group that he can belong with. There that group of boys that were a few years older than him. Doesn't look like much.

And then there were the three girls, chatting beside the door he just entered from. They seemed okay.

What really attracted him were the two boys in the corner. They are like brothers, one would occationally pat the other on the head, and the other skinnier one would poke him in the ribs.

He tried to shuffle close to them inconspicuously, and pouted. There's just too many people to past through, it takes just too much time to bow to every hyung and noonas he shoved past.

A hand poked him on the shoulders. His eyes widened in fear, and spun around. "Enemy!" He shouted.

"Hey..." The voice sounds very amused.

He flushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to bump into you! I swear! " he babbled.

The other guy snorted. "Is this kid for real, Jiyong?" 

Jiyong scratched his head. "Well, he's pretty cute."

He could feel himself imploding, the redness on his cheeks spreading to his ears. He's very amazed that no one bothered to stop.

"Sorry, hyung. I gotta go! Bye!" He bowed to haste and turned toward the corner of the two friends. But the space was empty.

He froze, and turned around, scrutinizing the two men in front of him. They looked almost identical. "Oh." He sighed.

The shorter guy looks as if he is struggling to hold in his laughter. Jiyong punched him playfully. Introduce yourself, Yongbae. The kid was searching for us." 

Yongbae held out a hand almost playfully. "Hey, kid. Welcome to the old people duo. I hope we'll be useful to each other."

He bowed." Annyeonhaseyo, Yongbae-hyung. I'm Seunghyun. I hope we can get along well."

He finally felt like a whole again.


End file.
